Psychokinesis: Power of the Mind
by hayate23
Summary: The mind is a powerful weapon, but only 10% is used. What would happen if there was someone capable of using all 100%? Now You can find out. Powerful!Naruto Female!Naruto Male!Haku NaruxHaku.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Psychokinesis: ****Power of the Mind**

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

The human mind is the most complex organ in the human body. As complex as it may be humans only use 10% of the brains full capabilities. Ninjas on the other hand use in average 30% of the brain, but not always the same zones, depending on individuals and clans. For example the Yamanakas in time gained the ability to read minds and a part of soul projection called body possession. The Aburame in time gained a form of telepathy which lets them communicate with bugs; the same can be said about the Inuzukas. The Akamichi in time gain an ability that can be classified both as shape-shift and transmutation, gaining the ability to enlarge their bodies, or part of the body, but their not able to use it to its full potential, being required a lot of chakra as a medium. The Naras have a high level of intelligence, but sustaining that intelligence requires a lot of energy, thus giving them their trademark lazy attitude, also they are able to use umbrakinesis, the ability to use and modify shadows, but this ability is diluted requiring a lot of chakra. You may say that bloodline are exceptions to this fact; maybe some but not all. The sharingan for example is such bloodline that, when activated, increases the use of the brain to 50% accessing the ability to instantly see and decipher information, thus their ability to copy jutsus, but turning 20% of your brain on and off multiple times creates instability, sometimes causing insanity, uncontrolled emotions or lack their off, and poor judgment. An example of this being Madara Uchiha. So as we can see the brain is a powerful tool but also a dangerous one if you're unable to control it or force it past your current capabilities. But the question remains what would happen if the brain worked at 100% efficiency and capacity?

* * *

—On the Outskirts of Konohagakure—

"It's to powerful!"

"We have to hold on! For the good of Konoha!"

"ARRRGGGHHH!!!"

"Midori-taichou!!!"

"We must keep it back till the Forth comes!!"

Sounds of battle and screams of anguish could be heard coming from Konoha. That's because the Kyuubi No Youko was attacking the Village Hidden in the Leaves and with all the power and might on of the five great hidden villages had it was not enough to stop the giant creature, not even hurt it.

"Look! Here comes Yondaime-sama!!"

"We are saved!" started to cheer the majority of the ninjas that were still alive. That's because on the battlefield finally arrived the Forth Hokage, also known as the Yellow Flash, who almost single handily ended the third shinobi war by destroying half of Iwas army with a single move.

"Summoning Technique!" cried the Forth and in a giant cloud of smoke appeared Gamabunta the boss of the toad summoning contract.

"**Minato! What do you need me for?"** yelled the toad in load booming voice.

"As you can see Gamabunta-sama, the Kyuubi is attacking the village" answered the now known Minato.

"**As powerful as I may be, you surely know that I'm no match for it!"** replied the giant toad.

"I know that. But I only need you to give me 5 minutes so I can summon the Shinigami." said Minato now in a more serious voice.

"**Are you sure Minato?"** question Gamabunta , now worried for the life of his favorite summoner.

"This is the only way so I don't have a choice." Said Minato a little sadden.

"**It was an honor working with you gaki!"** said Gamabunta trying to lighten the mood a little.

"The same here you old frog" fired Minato back at the frog. "Enough with the chit chat. Let's get to business".

Gamabunta pulled his dagger from his sheath and started charging at the fox with the intent of giving his summoner the time to execute the ultimate sacrificing technique. He lased at the fox with the intent of cutting one of his legs, sadly the fox was much faster and jumped over the swing and at the same time tried to claw out one of the toads eyes. Seeing this Gamabunta tried to evade, but wasn't fast enough and got a vertical gash on his left eyes, filing his vision with blood. Angered the toad started shooting bullets after bullets of water at the fox, only to have the fox swat them away as if they were nothing.

**"Gaki are you finished!"** shouted the irate toad. **"I don't know how much I can hold him back"**.

"Almost done, a few more seconds" replied Minato, concentrating on the final 4 seals. "There done Shiki Fuuin!" yelled the Forth and in a flash of light everything was over. The fox was sealed and the life from Minatos eyes faded as the Shinigami took his soul. Gamabunta said a silent prayer to his now deceased friend and returned to Mount Myoubaku.

Outside the village which was half destroyed in the attack stood a figure covered by shadows. "All gone according to plan" the figure smirked and then suddenly disappeared.

—In the Mindscape—

As the bloodlust of the beast slowly but steadily disappeared, he started to look around wondering where the heck he was. Then suddenly memories of the events that just happened came back suddenly with the force of a hurricane, the eyes, the rage, the attack and finally the embarrassing defeat and imprisonment. Wait what the hell? Imprisonment? Oh the nerve of that blond haired blue eyed monkey. To destroy his reputation like this, trapping him in this stupid monkey. If only he could have been sealed in a more intelligent creature, then this would have been a more pleasant situation. Suddenly a devious smirk starting to form on face of the fox, transforming into a full out insane and evil grin. Red chakra started leaking out of the seal with a mission in mind. As the fox worked on making changes here and there while the child was asleep, evil laughter could be heard all around the mindscape.

* * *

AN: Hi All! New story here! This story has been in my mind for the past 4-5 months and I finally got the time to put it on 'paper'. Anyway I will clarify some stuff here so I won't be asked in reviews.

First this story is a femNaru story. There aren't that many good ones out there but there are a few exceptional ones and I'll try my best to make this one of those stories. Pairing: Naru/haku. It will be a straight story no yaoi or yuri. The story will follow the canon plotline somewhat but with some of my twists. Also this will be a godlike Naruto story in the sense that she will be Itachi's equivalent power at that age if not more. I'm not sure it was explained in great detailed in the manga/anime but at the age of 13-14 many people say he was an ANBU captain and from what I can understand they are like 60-70% of a sannins power and the sannins is almost kage level. So by the age of 13 Natsumi(femNaru) will be ANBU captain power but not experience and by the time she returns from her trip she will be a little over the sannins power but not kage power yet. This story will have a sequel that will start with Natsumi's return with Jiraiya. I still don't know if there will be a second secret evil organization. There will be some Sasuke and Sakura bashing but after the wave mission Sakura will look up to Natsumi because she wouldn't be a threat for her acquiring Sasuke's affections and because Natsumi will show how a kunoichi should suppose to act. This story won't be a harem in any way. Sasuke will be arrogant but I don't think I will make him try to rape Natsumi(she won't get rape by anyone only some failed attempts) as of yet. Natsumi's personality will something like 10% Shikamaru, 60% Shino (she will me stoic at first you will see why), 20% Naruto and 10% Hinata (Yeah I know weird combination, try imagining a stoic a bit lazy and shy person that is almost full of energy). Also the first chapter will be posted tomorrow.

So for now,

Hayate Out!


	2. Chapter 1: The Power Awakens

**Psychokinesis: Power**** of the Mind**

"Normal" - Normal speech

**"Bold"** - Summon/Bijuu speech

'Normal'/**'Bold' - **Normal/Bijuu Thoughts

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Power Awakens**

—5 Years Later—

"Look what we have here boys! It's the demon whore! What cha say we have some fun. Hehehe!" spoke a drunken rugged man to his drink buddies with a perverted grin.

"Yeah let's use that body for something more useful." said another with a perverted chuckle. With that said they started to slowly walk closer to the frightened little girl. Hearing the intentions of the male villagers Natsumi started to panic even more and started looking for a way out, coming up with nothing. For a second her mind recollected the events leading to this situation.

—1 week earlier—

"Get out of here you brat and never come back! You're not welcome here anymore!" yelled the lady in charge of the orphanage at an almost 5 year blond girl. Many strangers would have looked at this with anger and hatred at the woman and confusion and sympathy at the child. But the villagers new exactly who this child was and actually cheered and congratulated the woman for her 'good deed'. Because they new the child was Natsumi Uzumaki, a.k.a. the demon slut or a more widely know 'the reincarnation of the Kyuubi'. But none of those nicknames would accurately describe Natsumi Uzumaki. She is an orphan, a single child from birth, never knowing who her parents really were. But the information that is more importantly is that she is the container for the nine-tailed bijuu, Kyuubi. This known fact by only the adults of the village, but yet misunderstand, is the sole reason why she is hatred and despised by almost all the civilians and a small part of the ninja community, mostly genins and some chunins. And because of this fact she had to endure a sad, harsh, cruel and lonely life. This brings us back to latest harsh treatment she has now to endure, being kicked out of the orphanage, 1 week from her birthday, not having anywhere to live. With barely restrained sadness, she runs of not wanting to be stared at by those eyes fool of malice be the villagers. She keeps running, zigzagging though alleys, the only thoughts going though her mind is why her.

—1 week later—

Natsumi was hiding in the alleys, her only home for the last week. It was the tenth of October, her birthday and like any other of her birthdays it was the crappiest day of the ear. Every year people would be meaner on this day, some throwing rotting food and glass bottles at her.

At the moment, she was searching for food in the dumpsters in the back of a restaurant, when she kicked a can by accident which drew the attention of some drunken villagers.

"Hey look is the demon slut!" said one of the more somber men. "What luck to find **IT** on this day. What say we have some fun with the little demon?" said another one who could barely stand straight with an evil laugh. The others nodded and started approaching the little girl with a perverted grin, not caring that the girl was only 5 years old.

Natsumi hearing this quickly started to panic and began to run with all her strength, which was incredible for her age, in the opposite direction trying to lose her followers. Although drunk and unbalanced, the 5 men had little problem keeping up with the little girl, who was still quite strong and fast for her age, still wasn't fast enough to lose her pursuers. Ducking into an alley, with the intention of confusing them, found herself in front of a dead end, quickly turning back to run in the other direction she found her path blocked of by the 5 drunken men.

—Present—

While her frantic mind tries to find a solution out of this situation, the men were approaching faster and faster. With her last hope of escape she starts to run to the men, to try to escape between their legs, but to no avail, because the drunken men saw what she was planning and quickly grabbed her by the shirt and thrown her into a wall nearly knocking her unconscious by the hit to the back of the head. Now in a daze from the hit she never saw when the men approached her and hoisted her up painfully the air by the arms and pined her to the wall, her hips leveled with their growing erection. With one arm he ripped of her pants and dropped his, releasing his now erect member.

Seeing this she started screaming in her head 'No! Don't! Stop! Get Away! GET AWAY!'.

Seeing her struggle made a smile come to the man's lips. "You don't mind if I go first boys?"

"No! Go ahead! Our turn will come soon enough!" said one of the other four "Yeah go for it!" said another.

"Then here I go" said the man aligning his member to penetrate her.

Seeing this something in her snapped and she yelled with all her might "GET AWAY!"

At the same time two things happen. First the men were thrown by an invisible force into the opposite wall with so much force that they've gone right through the wall. The second because of all the mental strain of his jailor, the nine-tailed fox awoke from his five year nap. '**Soon it will be time of us to meet my young jailor.'**

(Cliffhanger no jutsu…. Just kidding)

Because of all the mental of physical strain Natsumi fell unconscious, the last thing she saw was a man wearing a dog mask.

—Next Day: In the Hospital—

Natsumi slowly opens her eyes not remembering where she is. She sees the white walls and feels the tough mattress. Realization dawned on her mind. She was in the hospital, but why was she here. Then suddenly the door opens and a doctor comes in the room.

"Oh Natsumi-san I see your awake! Good morning I'm doctor Toru!" said the friendly young doctor.

But Natsumi didn't hear any of it, because as she saw the doctor the events of last night starting coming back to her and she became paralyzed by fear and started looking for away out. The doctor seeing this thought something was wrong.

"Natsumi-san what's the matter?" said Toru as he approached the hospital bed. Seeing the man was approaching she jumped at the bed ran and curled into a ball at the farthest corner from Toru.

"Natsumi-san what's the matter! You should get back in the bed, you haven't recovered enough. There's nothing to be afraid of." But these words fell on deaf ears, because was having a panic attack and wasn't hearing any of it. What she could decipher was that a man was getting closer and closer.

"Don't come any closer! Get away!" Natsumi said sending the man into the wall but not with the same intensity as the last time. This time the man only fell down in a daze.

At the same time Sarutobi Hiruzen, the sandaime hokage, was entering the room and saw what happened. You might ask why would the hokage visit an orphan. The truth is that little Natsumi was like a granddaughter and he was in all word, except blood, her oji-san. Anyway back to the current situation.

Sarutobi's eyes widened as seeing what he believed Natsumi did and the realization of why she was in this state, prior reading the report from his ANBU Dog. 'I have to calm her down before her abilities goes out of control' said Sarutobi, but objects already started floating and flying through the room.

"Natsumi-chan please calm down. It's me your oji-san. Relax. Everything will be alright. I'll protect you, I won't let any man touch you, so please calm down." As he was saying this he was slowing getting closer until he enveloped the scared little child into a hug. Realizing who he was Natsumi slowly calmed down and the objects that was a few moments in the air were now on the floor, or what remained of them. Also while this was happening, the doctor Toru got out of the room.

"Oji-san! Oji-san! I was so scared!" said the still trembling girl.

"I know, calm down, everything is okay. I'm here!" said Sarutobi trying to comfort the frightened girl as best as he can. As she was calming down, realization down on her.

"Oji-san did they … " said Natsumi again hopping for the answer not to be what she feared.

"No of course not! What was the last thing you remember" asked the old man.

"T-the last t-thing I-I remember was that he was preparing to rape me, then I screamed 'Get Away' as loud as I could. After that I was feeling really tired and I had the feeling that I was falling" said now Natsumi with a calmer voice. You may ask how she knows what rape was. Well actually Natsumi, as many would say, is a born genius. She was able to learn to walk at age 1, to talk six months after that, and learned to read and write only from observing other orphans at the age of three. Sarutobi seeing how quickly she learned, he would bring books quite often when he was visiting her in the orphanage.

"From what I heard from the ANBU when they found you. As they arrived you fell unconscious and the men, who are now in prison for attempted rape after they were interrogated, were in the house of which wall was opposite of the wall of your attempted at rape" as he said that word she flinched. "From the state the men were in when they were found and from the inspection of the doctors, it indicated that they were hit with a very large force though the wall. But the interesting thing is that from the analysis of the doctors from the wound and bruises they indicate that they are all from the impact with the wall, also from the force necessary to send 5 men though a wall there would have been some ribs broken or at least some internal organ damage, but there were none. From what my doctor could deduce is that they flew though the wall. You may ask how that is possible. To answer truthfully I don't know. But from what I saw when I enter the room it was you who did that." said the old, but wise hokage.

Natsumi was dumbfounded. She did that? "But how?" she asked.

"Well when I came in the room, the doctor was approaching you, I believe with the intention to calm you down and you shouted 'Get away' and as if by command he flu right into the wall and believe if the wall wasn't there he would have flown another 25-30 meters. Also don't worry the doctor was fine. He was only dazed and seeing me trying to calm you down, he quickly and quietly got out of the room." explained Sarutobi to the little girl.

"But how was I be able to do that?" ask the bewildered girl "I don't have the strength and even if I did I was like 5 meters from him and I don't know any techniques" said the girl.

"Well that's a good question. Well from what I deduced, you used some sort of Telekinetic ability, maybe an emerging bloodline" answered the old man.

Natsumi ecstatic of the idea she having a bloodline, but she didn't knew what telekinetic mean so she asked "Oji-san what does Telekinetic mean?"

"Well telekinesis is the ability to bent and move objects with your mind. I think because of your emotional distress, you, subconsciously, force yourself to unlock that ability, also forcing yourself to use it past your current abilities. That's why you fell unconscious the first time you used it and it was a lot weaker the second time and that's why you didn't fell unconscious the second time you used it" explained Sarutobi.

Natsumi was slack jawed, in absence for a better term. She was amazed. She could move things with her mind. "Wow" she said in a tone just barely above of a whisper.

Sarutobi chuckled at the expression of his granddaughter face "Well I'm happy that you're so awed by your ability, but don't forget this maybe one of your bloodlines ability" said Sarutobi with a smiled on his face.

"Really? How can we find out if I have any other?" said an enthusiastic blond.

"Don't overexert yourself. I'll ask a doctor specialized in bloodlines, new and old to do a scan of you DNA and hopefully we will find out. But you have to be careful. From what I see these abilities can be triggered by strong emotions, so need to train to keep your emotions in check so you don't accidentally ki..hurt someone." 'Phew that was close, I better be careful and not scare her more that she was today.'

"You can count on me Hokage-sama, I'll be careful" said with a mock salute and professional tone.

At this Sarutobi chuckled "I'm glad I can count on you. Now you should rest. You're not recovered enough to get out of here. I'll come visit you by tomorrow"

"Okay oji-san" said Natsumi getting up and going to the hospital bed.

"Then see you tomorr… Oh I just remember something I wanted to ask you. With all these revelations and excitement I forgot. Why where you outside at that hour? You should have been in the orphanage." asked Sarutobi, but quickly regretting it sees the depressed face of her granddaughter.

"Well… They throw me out about a week before last night, saying I wasn't welcomed there anymore" said Natsumi with a sad tone.

Inwardly Sarutobi was blowing a fuse. 'I should remember to tell Ibiki to question that woman and hire another one' Outwardly Sarutobi put on a reassuring smile "Tomorrow we will sort out were will you stay. But as seeing how independent you are I think the best possible solution is to get you your own apartment".

"Really?" asked a now hyperactive blond ball of energy.

Sarutobi chuckled. Oh how this child could always brighten his gloomiest days so easily "Only you are a good girl for the doctors"

"Sir, yes sir!" said the girl with a mock salute as the hokage was leaving.

Laughter could be heard coming from the hall of the hospital from the Hokage. Passerby's looked in mild interest at the laughing hokage.

Slowly Natsumi got back in the bed and fell asleep.

—In the Mindscape—

Natsumi slowly opened her eyes to find herself inside of what it seems to be a giant sewer.

"Where am I? If this is a dream I must really have my mind in the gutter" joked Natsumi to ease up her worry only to get in response a bellowing laugh filled with amusement.

"Wha-who is there?" asked the blond a little bit frightened.

"**Don't worry child fallow my voice and all your questions will be answered**" replied the now monotonous voice.

Natsumi not wanting to be here much longer quickly followed the voice which lead to a huge room which had menacing looking bars which gone up to the sealing and in front of the bars there s was a paper with the kanji for 'Seal' on it which from what she could deduce was keeping the bars, who now looked similarly to a prisons, from opening. Suddenly two giant glowing silted red eyes opened behind the bars.

"W-W-Who are you?" asked the now frightened girl.

"**I myself don't have a name, but you may know me as Kyuubi no Kitsune**"

* * *

AN: The new chapter is up. I'm a bit surprised at all the positive feedback I've got from the Prologue and I thank you for that.

Also to answer a few questions that has come to my attention. I originally wanted to use ninja techniques in English but not because I don't know their Japanese name. For now I don't know I will think about it. Also Natsumi won't me using more than four-five techniques so you won't be hearing too many techniques shouted out in the story, at least from her. Also about grammar I'll do by best to keep all the errors to a minimum, but English is not my official language don't expect much if you see an error here and there. Also I read the story four or five times before I publish it so I'm pretty sure that the errors will be to a minimum.

Also if you check out my profile you will see some flash renderings of how Natsumi looks at 13 and respectively 16 years of age. The next chapter will come out in 2-3 days, depending to the response of the readers.

So till next time,

Hayate Out!


	3. Chapter 2: Truths and Revelations

**Psychokinesis: Power**** of the Mind**

"Normal" - Normal speech

**"Bold"** - Summon/Bijuu speech

'Normal'/**'Bold' - **Normal/Bijuu Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 2: Truths and Revelations**

—In the Mindscape—

"W-W-Who are you?" asked the now frightened girl.

"**I myself don't have a name, but you may know me as Kyuubi no Kitsune".**

Hearing this, the girl is terrified and confused at the same time. She gathers up her courage and asks "Aren't you supposed to be dead or is this a dream?"

At the question the fox just grins and says **"I can assure you that this is no dream. In fact we are in your mindscape, a plane of existence created by the mind that can be access throw intense meditation exercises".**

At this the girl looks confused at the fox "So why am I here or better yet why are you here?"

At the question the foxes grin falters for a bit, but nevertheless answers the question **"I am here because I was imprisoned by the Yondaime".**

"Wait… What? So that means that you're sealed in my mind? Is that even possible?" asks the baffled little girl.

"**More or less your correct. Theoretically I'm imprisoned in the seal above your navel, but the seal created this representation in your mindscape, making your mindscape more developed than average and grants the possibility for interaction between us."** answers the almighty fox.

At this the girl contemplates for a few minutes, searching for and answer, for a reason to all this, but coming up short. Gathering up the rest of her courage and her desire to know why she asks the great and powerful Bijuu "So why? Why was I chosen? What makes me more special than other candidates?"

At this the fox is a little surprised at the complexity of the question **"It was not a matter of being special or the perfect host, it was more or less a matter of honor and morals. The job of the Hokage is to put his life on the line for the good of the village, to protect the village in anyway possible. So tell me this young child, is the Hokage able to ask for the child of another parent when he can't even make that sacrifice. The answer is no. He had chosen you because you're his on flesh and blood, because you're his daughter".**

At this answer the girls was flabbergasted. She was the daughter of her hero, of the village most powerful Hokage. The sheer thought alone almost made her faint not to mention the ramifications. After a few minutes of seeing the situation from every angle she could certainly say she understood everything. Why she was chosen, why she and everyone else, except for the Hokage and some close friends of the Yondaime, didn't know; why she wasn't adopted till now. All made sense except for some questions, where was her mother, why was she living in such poor conditions and where was her guardian, because she knew that her father, it was strange calling him that, was a wise man and knowing what his fate would be, in the very least, would have assigned someone to take care of her. After thinking for a few more minutes she came up with some conclusions. Her living conditions and her state of well being was because of the civilian counsel and the villager's hatred. Her mother either died in the attack or, a wave of sadness traveled through her, she left her. And the only conclusion she could come up with was that her guardian was killed, but that was impossible because she knew that her father wouldn't assign to be her guardian if he wasn't able to take care of himself.

After analyzing everything again she figured that the fox can't hurt her and it wouldn't hurt to ask it some questions. "Hey fox can I ask you something?"

All this time the fox was looking intently at his container hearing her thoughts and reading her emotions. He knew that what he did would have some effects on her intelligence but not to this level. So saying that the fox was surprised would be an understatement. Hearing that the child wanted to ask him something re responded "**Yes you may, child"**.

"For the most part I figured it out. The only thing I really want to know now is why. Why did you attack the village?"

The fox was expecting this answer so he wasn't caught off guard. "**The reason is complicated and simple at the same time. It all started a long time ago, more precisely during the time of the Shodai. During that time, when the hidden villages started to appear, there was a powerful and corrupted clan named the Uchiha that possessed the doujutsu the Sharingan. Originally the Sharingan was the Byakugan. The first wielder of the Sharingan, which was named Madara Hyuuga, made a contract with a demon that mutated the eyes of his lineage to the Sharingan and became Madara Uchiha. And so the Sharingan was born. But the drawback for the bloodline is that it slowly makes the person more insane and arrogant as the they use it. The demon knew this would happen so he gave them the Sharingan to create chaos. The original wielder of the Sharingan grew more arrogant and power hungry so after making an understanding with the demon. He found out how to increase the power of his eyes. He had to kill his best friend in cold blood and he did it. He gain the Mangekyo Sharingan that had 3 powerful main abilities, but with power comes a price and Madara Uchiha found that out the hard way. As he used the Mangekyo more he would loose his sight gradually. Driven by rage he fooled his brother to kill his best friend and took his eyes, thus gaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that gave him his sight back, the power to control the tailed beasts and immortality. With all this power he became consumed by darkness. He thought that the clan was getting weak by being allied with a village and wanted to leave it. The Other Uchiha didn't agree and after some arguments and fights the clan exiled Madara. Seeking revenge he challenged the Shodai to a battle to the death. Even after summoning me he still lost and he was so badly wounded that his soul left his body, but everyone thought he was dead. Years past and we arrive to 5 years ago when I was summoned again by Uchiha Madara. He looked different he had only one eye and he wore a swirled orange mask. Because he had one eye and after all these years was still weakened by the battle with the Shodai he was unable to control me, but he was able to put me in a genjutsu generated rage and point me in the direction of Konoha. The last thing I remember after he put me in that genjutsu was waking up in here, but I quickly figured out what happened and still being a bit affected by the genjutsu got angry and did some stuff to your body and the rest is history**" finished the fox after a long explanation.

If someone would to analyzed what Natsumi was feeling was a mix of emotion some being shock, amazement and rage. After going over what she was told again she finally noticed something the fox said. "Hey! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BODY?!" shouted now a very angry blond child.

The fox immediately cover his ears with his tails and immediately respond **"Calm down child I assure you I didn't do anything harmful."** seeing the girl calming down he continued "**To be honest I only did it in the spur of the moment…",** here was interrupted by the girl shout "How can you mess with my body so casually?" at which the fox responded "**Calm down child, I can explain. When I first was released from the genjutsu I was still disorientated and my thoughts where cloudy, but basically I was thinking 'how there they seal me in such a stupid monkey', sorry for the bluntness, so an idea came into my mind. The seal still being new hadn't had time to isolate me completely from you, essentially I still couldn't do any harm to you, but I still could 'help' you if you understand what I mean. So basically I unlocked the power of your brain."**

At this the girl looked confused "What do you mean by unlocked?" **"Basically to make things simple, humans use roughly 10% of their brain and ninjas roughly 20% and some clans can even use 50%. So basically I made you able to use all 100% of your brains ability"** At this the girl was slack jawed "100%?! Won't my brain explode or something like that?" Hearing this, the fox laughed and laughed hard. After a few minutes of laughing and the girl getting incrementally more embarrassed and irritated she coughed very loud. Hearing this the fox composed himself and started speaking again. "**Sorry for that. Honestly you ningens sometimes say the funniest things. Anyway back to the explanation. Your brain can't explode. When you get a headache from overexerting yourself is because you are forcing yourself to use more than Mother Nature gave you to use."** So after calming down and understanding the situation she asks "So from I found out I can move objects and people, anything else?"

The fox started to think "**Well as a beginner you can move things with your mind with different intensity and speed, this is called Telekinesis; Energy shape manipulation, basically is like chakra shape manipulation but is easier and it has a bit of electrical charge to it not much but enough to be felt. Also as a shinobi chakra will be a major factor of your ability. Basically chakra is used as a medium so you can use your abilities easier and to make them more powerful. So when you will use your powers you will consume chakra, but that's not an issue, because I'm sealed into you and basically you have an endless supply of chakra. Now back to you abilities. You will gain empathy the ability to read peoples emotions. You may not think this is useful now but it is very useful. I'll explain that later more in detail. Control of magnetism and photons that will give you the ability to attract or repel metal objects; the ability to distort and create light from nothing. A basic ability of using the light that you can distort the light around you so it appears you're invisible. I'll explain this in more details later. Also you will have elementariness, the ability to control the 5 elements. You may think that this is something like jutsus, but it's not. With jutsus you convert the chakra in that element. With elementariness you control the elements around you. Healing is something you can do subconsciously. Your healing factor was with you from since I gave you this ability. Also the same is with enhance intelligence. That's why you can think clearer and easier then the rest. Also awareness is something you got from the start. It's like a sixth sense; you can feel the presence of other people around you. Also this ability is trainable. That's all I will say for now. These are the beginner level of your pseudo-bloodline. I'll will tell you more when we finish learning these ones. Any question?"** The Kyuubi looked at his container and sweatdropped. His container had a pleased expression on her face with drool coming from her mouth. He coughed loudly once snapping her out of her daze "**So any questions**?" he asked again and the only sound out of the girl's mouth was "Wow" at which the Kyuubi chuckled "Just give me a second to digest the hole information." After two minutes she asked the fox "That's a lot of things I will be able to do. You said it was a pseudo-bloodline. What is that?"

"**It's called a bloodline because you will be able to pass to your children. Other than that this isn't a bloodline. Basically every human will be able to do this after they evolve some 2-3 million years more. For now you're something like a demigod now**" Answered the fox.

"Wow 2-3 millions years? That's a lot. Anyway my second question is that you said that the abilities you mentioned are only beginner level. How many level and how many abilities each level has?"

"**There are two more levels. Intermediate with four abilities and advance with three abilities**."

"Oh, ok. Also last question; does this bloodline affect my chakra?"

"**As I said before it's the medium and it also amplifies your abilities. Also your chakra control will be at 100%. Even the legendary Tsunade isn't that good. That's because chakra control involves the mental part of chakra and you having your mental abilities so developed will be easy as pie. Also you will be able to regenerate roughly two times faster than a normal ningens with your chakra capacity. Umm that's it."**

"Wow, cool" she knew that chakra control is no laughing matter. To have such advance control of her chakra from the start is was something truly amazing.

"**So**" the fox continued "**Now that I explained what you are able to achieve I would like to talk about some other matters**" Seeing that his container is paying attention he continued "**Firstly the first thing I would like you to do is to change the mindscapes appearance, but not now because you still don't know how to do that. In time I will teach you. Secondly I will teach you how to use your bloodline and before you ask why, I'll tell you that I'm a proud bijuu and my container should represent me and because of my pride you have this ability. Also because of my honor will not let my ego get in the way, because if you would have learn these by yourself it would have rubbed my ego. So the conclusion n is I will teach you because of my pride and honor. Also because of this ability you will need a powerful figurehead that should represent you and one which you trust would be ideally. So I recommend you speak with the Hokage which you both see each other as family. Also I wish to speak with him myself and before you start shouting I'm trying to escape or whatnot we will use one of your abilities that lets you project thoughts into holograms using the ability to manipulate photons and magnetism and you don't have to worry to a thing the first time you only have to concentrate on the idea of projecting me in front of you and relaxing your mind, I'll do the rest. Do you understand?**" After a quick nod "**Then it's time for us to say farewell for now**" and with those last words she started to vanish.

—In the hospital room—

Natsumi groggily her eyes, but soon closes them back because of intense white of the hospital walls. The first thought she has is why she is in the hospital. And after a few milliseconds all that has happened in the past few days and while she slept came back to her. 'So the Kyuubi who is sealed in my navel gave me a bloodline. What a crazy dream.' '**That wasn't a dream**' she suddenly hears in her mind, making her almost jump out of her skin. 'Kyuubi is that you?' asks know the girl. '**Yes**' 'Don't ever do that. You scared the soul out of me'. After a few moments of calming down she says to herself 'What a strange day. First I almost get raped, then I found out that I have a bloodline, then I found out that my father is the Yondaime and my bloodline is more powerful than ever thought possible. This day can't get any stranger than this.'

After a few more minutes of thinking to herself she starts talking to Kyuubi about things in general. Hours go by as the conversation takes a direction to more personal and sensitive topics.

'So… If you're name isn't Kyuubi no Kitsune, what is your name then?' at which the fox responds to '**I don't have a name, but from what I remember ningens always called me that because of the number of my tails and my appearance' **'That's sad' after a few second an idea came to her mind. 'I know. I'll call you Kyu. Sounds badass' at these words a small, barely noticeable, smile formed on the muzzle of the fox 'Kyu? I like that'.

At that moment The Hokage came in "So Natsumi, how are you feeling this mourning?" asked the Hokage.

"I'm feeling fine" after a few awkward moments "Jiji I want to tell you something important and I don't want anyone else to hear. Is there a way?" asked the now fidgeting blonde.

The Hokage after thinking of what his granddaughter wanted to say that was so secretive responded "Sure just a moment" and went to the door and made some quick hand seals and an aerie blue glow covered the walls for a few seconds then quickly disappearing. "Now no one can see or hear us. So what do you want to say?"

After gathering her courage she began "First I want to say that I'm fine and nothing bad happened to me. The truth is while I was asleep I found out some answers and gain some questions. Firstly I want to tell you that I know what it's sealed in me and I understand and…" but she wasn't able to finished because the Hokages face quickly change to snow white "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" seeing the Hokages so fearful and angry she quickly started to calm him down. After assuring him that no one told her and she will explain everything she started talking from where she left of "So as I was saying. I found out that the Kyuubi was sealed in me when I was born by the Yondaime, who is my father and before you interrupt me again I know that you know the truth. As to the reason why I know all this, let's just say I had an enlightening conversation with my prisoner. Before I continue, I have to say that I found out some interesting stuff about my bloodline and what you will has to do with my bloodline" 'Are you ready Kyu?' '**Yes I am. Let's get this over with.**' After taking in a deep breath she started concentrating and slowly a hologram of and average dog-sized fox with nine tails, long years and crimson color fur appeared in front of the Hokage. Kyuubi almost started laughing at the face the Hokage was making but quickly composed himself and started saying **"Hokage-dono please calm down, I'm just a hologram, a physical representation of ones thought I assure you that the seal isn't damaged or I am controlling Natsumi in any way. As soon as she stops concentrating I disappear" seeing the Hokage visibly relax he continued "I asked Natsumi to provide me with this opportunity to talk to you in person you may say**." And so Kyuubi started explaining to the Hokage everything from the origins of the Sharingan to the attack on the village to the pseudo-bloodline he gave his container. **"So that just sums it up all I wanted to say. Any question?**" Inside the Hokage was baffled, but on the outside he hidden it well "First I want to say that what you said is both intriguing and worrisome. The first thing I want to ask you is how did you know who Natsumi's father was?" "**Although I was in a genjutsu that made me go into a berserk-like state my ears and eyes still caught everything and I having Photographic Memory was easy to remember how affectionate the man who sealed was to the child, as a parent to their offspring. Anything else?"** "For the moment, no." responded the Hokage. **"Good then. Lastly I want to ask you of a small favor. Could you give Natsumi a private or isolated training ground so she can train her abilities? Because her abilities are very dangerous we need as less interactions and few distractions as possible**" "Off course. I already have in mind the perfect training ground." **"Then everything is settled. I will take my leave then. I'm sure Natsumi has some questions for you. Good day to you Hokage-dono."** A few seconds later Natsumi awoke from her trance "Ugh that was strange. So how did it go? I didn't hear any part of the conversation before the reason why Kyuubi knew who was my father" "It went well. It was very enlightening. So do you have any questions?"

Gathering her courage Natsumi asked the dreaded question "I know about my father but I don't know anything about my mother. C-could you tell me something about her?" the Hokage face became solemn "I hate being the bearer of bad news, but your mother died of childbirth. The strain of entering premature labor and the chaos of the Kyuubi attack were too much for her body; she died 2 hours after giving birth. But she was still healthy enough to hold you even for that moment in time, it was the happiest day of her life and she loved you till her last breath." Hearing this Natsumi started to cry and the Hokage knowing he couldn't help her ease the pain in any way, bent forward and embrace the crying girl rubbing her back and whispering calming words in her ear. After crying for a few minutes Natsumi fell asleep in the arms of the Hokage. Seeing this, the Hokage slowly laid her back on the bed and summoned an ANBU to watch over her and to tell him when she wakes up.

—6 hours later—

Natsumi slowly awoke and rubbed her eyes groggily. Seeing her wake up the ANBU quickly body flickered to the Hokages office to tell him. Meanwhile after rubbing the grogginess out of her eyes quickly remembered what the Hokage told her about her mother and a wave of loneliness went though her body knowing that she is all alone in the world. Quickly recomposing herself she remember that she still had the Hokage and as long as she had someone who cared for her she knew she never be alone. And at that same time the Hokage walked in her room. "Ah! I'm glad you're feeling better. Now sorry about this but I have to make this quick. A Hokages job is never done. As I understand because of your abilities you need somewhere isolated to live, but to also train. And with that idea in mind I know the perfect place. It's called training ground 23 and its one of the three private training grounds that is equipped for training for long periods of time. Also the doctors tell me you're free to go so if you want we can go right now. What do you say?" hearing that she doesn't have to stay in this smelly hospital room she quickly jumped out of the bed, quickly changed in the clothes the Hokage brought her, which she should thank on a later date, while she was sleeping and shouted "What do I say? I say let's go already" Meanwhile the Hokage was chuckling to himself seeing al the energy and enthusiasm his little granddaughter had. "Ok then. Follow me."

—Training ground 23—

After walking for a few dozen of slowly walking thought the village and talking idly, they finally arrived at the training ground. It was your typical training ground with few exceptions. It was bigger it had a stream going through it and it had an average-sized house on the edge of the training ground. After a few minutes of letting Natsumi take everything in Sarutobi started to speak "As I'm sure you clearly saw, here is where you will train and live till you enter the Ninja Academy in three years after which I'll let you decide if you want to stay here or live in an apartment I will give you if you decide to do so. At the end of every week I'll send ANBU to supply you with food for the next week. While we were waking I had sent word to some ANBU to clean the house and restock the fridge for the next week. So what do you think? Is this place to your liking?" as soon as Sarutobi finished speaking he an orange ball of energy hugging him as best as she could and shouting "Thank you! Thank you!" As he chuckled he pried of the little girl and said "You're welcomed. Now I'll be visiting you every month to see if you're doing ok, but you could always come and see me at the office if you want." As soon as he finished he started walking away waving at the little girl.

—Inside the House—

Natsumi was ecstatic. She had her own training ground, her own home and she had enough food to last her as long as it was needed. After exploring the house and the training ground for a few hours and finding out that the house had 2 average-side bedrooms that would support two grown adults with ease, a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen, she into one of the bedrooms and quickly fell asleep but not before thinking 'Good night Kyu' at which the for responded '**Good night child, may you sleep well. You will need all your energy for tomorrow**'.

* * *

Omake

Natsumi groggily her eyes, but soon closes them back because of intense white of the hospital walls. The first thought she has is why she is in the hospital. And after a few milliseconds all that has happened in the past few days and while she slept came back to her. 'So the Kyuubi who is sealed in my navel gave me a bloodline. What a crazy dream.' 'That wasn't a dream' she suddenly hears in her mind, making her almost jump out of her skin. 'Kyuubi is that you?' asks know the girl. 'Yes' 'Don't ever do that. You scared the soul out of me'. After a few moments of calming down she says to herself 'What a strange day. First I almost get raped, then I found out that I have a bloodline, then I found out that my father is the Yondaime and my bloodline is more powerful than ever thought possible. This day can't get any stranger than this.'

Right at that moment the Hokage ran into the room and started stripping. After the was done he started dancing and singing: "Hello my baby / Hello my honey / Hello my ragtime gal! / Send me a kiss by wire / Baby my hearts on fire! …" and after finishing the song jump though the window and screaming eureka all the way to the Hokage's office.

After all that the only thing Natsumi had to say was "I had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" But no one answered because the Kyuubi was passed out foaming at the mouth "Now I'm mentally scarred for life". And with that said she quickly fainted from shock.

* * *

AN: Hey there back with a new chapter. I'm overjoyed and sadden at the same time. I've got more hits on my story with the first chapter publish but there were fewer reviews on the first chapter than the prologue, which tells me you like the prologue better. I'm also overjoyed to get so many views for a story that's just starting. I hope in the future I will get more reviews but for now it's enough. Also as you seen in this chapter I explained part of Natsumi's bloodline, like half of it, and also introduced a evil demon that likes chaos. At the beginning I only wanted it to be a reference, but if the readers want I could make him a villain that Natsumi has to confront after the Akatsuki is finished in one way or the other. You decide. Also I'm a person that doesn't like to skip training like in Dragonball Z. I'll go in detail on Natsumi's training.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the omake and if you have any questions just ask them in a review or PM.

Till next time,

Hayate Out!


	4. Chapter 3: Training and Meditation

**Psychokinesis: Power of the Mind**

"Normal" - Normal speech

"**Bold**" - Summon/Bijuu speech

'Normal'/'**Bold**' - Normal/Bijuu Thoughts

**Chapter 3: Training and Meditation**

––**The Next Day––**

As the sun slowly rises over the horizon, the citizens slowly start to wake up and start their day. That also applies to our little blonde hero. As the sun shines through the windows on her cute little face she slowly starts to wake up.

As she wakes up and starts to groggily rub her eyes to get the cobwebs out her only thought is 'Damn Sun'. Hearing this, the fox starts to laugh waking Natsumi up completely 'Does my suffering amuse you, you damn furball?' The fox ignoring the jab at his prideful appearance responds "**Mourning to you sunshine, but not like as a certain blonde hair monkey I was already awake for some time now going over what I have to train you and where to start"** Hearing about training she quickly forgot the insult and began to get a little excited 'So Kyu, what training will I first do?' "**Take it easy child. First you've got to change, wash up and eat before we can talk about. You know it's not healthy to train on an empty stomach"** "Ok, Ok! Jeez what a spoilsport." Mumbled Natsumi but the fox manage to hear and started chuckling.

After doing all her mourning activities and eating a bowl of cereal she changed in her training clothes and went outside, on the training ground.

'So now that I'm ready and all that, what should I start with?'

"**So as you know, you can use your abilities without chakra, but to be combat capable you have to use chakra as a medium to make them more potent and easier to use. As you experienced already the two times you used them. For example the first time you use your telekinetic ability to 'push' that man through a wall you passed out from the strain of the ability and that wasn't enough to be combat capable. So as you realized I'm sure, at the moment you can't use your abilities for combat without your chakra. And such the first thing you got to do is unlock your chakra. Because you've got so much chakra it shouldn't take more than a few minutes for you to unlock it. What you need to do is enter a meditated trance and look deep inside yourself for a warm feeling and as soon as you find it try to 'push' it though your body. As soon as you finished pushing it through your limbs it will be unlock in the sense that you can use it now, at first it will be limited, but that will pass over a few hours or days. Did you understand?**"

'Yes I did Kyu-sensei!' and with that said she started meditating not noticing the small feeling of pride coming from the fox from being called a sensei. It was difficult at first, because Natsumi couldn't find that warm feeling that Kyu was talking about and with each second that passed she become more and more frustrated making it harder and harder to find it. Realizing this eventually she started to take deep breaths to calm down and started slowly searching for that feeling again. As soon as she concentrated on her navel she could feel it but the funny thing was she could feel two. One was worm and comforting and the second was hotter and had a malicious feeling to it. Realizing that the second was Kyu's chakra she ignored that one and started concentrating on the first one. As soon as she started concentrating on the first she could feel all of it. It felt as a never-ending well of energy. After a few more seconds of concentrating on the mass of energy she felt a few gates where the energy became flowing streams that began to divide and expand throughout her body. And after that second passed she now could feel the entire ramifications, which stream leads where. She could feel them all, even the ones that lead to her toes, nose, ears and eyes. She felt ecstatic and accidentally pushed a little to hard on well of energy and as consequence she felt the stream started to flow more rapidly through the channels and exited at the end of the ramifications. She never felt so full of energy, both literary and figuratively. At that moment she exited her trance state barely caught a blue like aura dissipating and the only thing that she could think was that the whole experience was very invigorating.

"**Oh I see you finished unlocking your chakra and it only took 34 minutes, quite impressive. Also I see that your perfect chakra control had on an effect already. You already can do a chakra pulse. Next before you'll learn anything else, you need to learn how to control your chakra"**

Hearing this Natsumi gained a baffled expression. 'Chakra control? But you already said that I have a perfect chakra control.'

At this the fox could only shake his head and started to explain in a little more detail "**No I didn't. I said that you had the ability to control your chakra perfectly, not that you have perfect chakra control. Everybody needs to learn chakra control exercises. The only thing ones ability to control chakra influences is the speed you can learn those exercises. Take for example that one child learns to walk faster than another, but also he could've learned to walk slower than another child. The same thing applies to chakra control. Do you understand?"**

'Yes I do!' responded the blonde.

"**Good! Next time pay more attention to how and what I say. A ninja always has to look 'underneath the underneath'. Always keep in mind that motto, because it's the creed of every ninja. Anyway, back to chakra control. Your first exercise is to make a leaf stick to your forehead. Now get a leaf and try."**

'Hai!' Natsumi quickly gathered a leaf and started practicing. The first try the leaf fell as soon as she let go. The second attempt the leaf flew away it great force before slowly drifting to the ground. After a couple more tries she figured out the right amount of chakra to use and surprisingly she could keep the leaf for hours on end.

"**Excellent. As you surely figured it out, as soon as you deduced how much chakra to use and how to old it you could keep it there with any effort. That's because of your ability to perfectly control your chakra. Most academy students need to do this exercise over and over to increase the period of time they can keep the leaf on the forehead. As for you; I'm sure if you wanted to you could keep the leaf on your forehead for your whole life. Now for the next exercise: It's similar to the previous only slightly different. Try to keep a leaf on every finger extremity and every knuckle. You can start from one and incrementally add more. Now get to practicing."**

To her surprise, this time was a lot easier. Already figuring out how much chakra was needed, the first leaf only to one try, But on the second leaf it got a little complicated. The first leaf flew of the finger and the second simply fell. After a few more tries of figuring out how to divide the chakra between the two leafs, the rest of them were as easy as the first one.

"**Good. Good. Now for the next exercise: Put a leaf in the palm of your hand and try to make it float. This exercise is a little bit trickier. Not only does this exercise require concentration, but also a constant flow of chakra. Till now you only had to mold the same quantity of chakra. This exercise will help you mold your chakra outside your body. Now get started."**

As to be expected Natsumi failed the first few tries but after 30 minutes she finally got it.

"**Now try to make the leaf rotate while it's hovering.**" And she eventually figured it out in about 10 minutes. Next the fox instructed Natsumi to make the leaf travel a full circle around her hand like a satellite, incrementally increasing the speed of the rotation. This exercise took her longer to accomplish, but she eventually manage to accomplish the task.

"**I must admit that the speed at which you are learning these control exercises, however simple they may be, still takes your average student months to accomplish the beginner level of chakra control, however you managed it in under 3 hours."** Hearing the sincere praise coming from her teacher made her blush and glow with joy; even if she knows that her bloodline has everything to do with the speed that she picks them up. Sensing even a little bit of doubt from his container, the fox decided to nip it in the bud before it had time to grow. "**Stop with that line of thought right there, it may be true that your bloodline helps you pick stuff up more quickly, but that doesn't mean you have to doubt your achievements. Your bloodline only helps with concentration, you yourself had to figure out how to complete the tasks on your own and that was what I was praising"** Hearing the trust her sensei had in her abilities made her want to cry out in joy, but she didn't, because that would show weakness. Muttering a quiet 'Thank You' to the fox she putted her serious face back on and awaited for what her sensei wanted to teach her next. Sensing that everything was alright now the fox continued with his lesson "**Your welcomed. Now back to what I was saying. Now that you finished unlocking your chakra and have a good grasp on the level of control needed for a gennin level ninja, it's time to learn the basics and essentials of being a ninja. For this we need books from the library and because the librarian will be less friendly to you than other knowledge seeking children and academy students, you have to learn the henge, but because I'm a bijuu and have no such need for jutsus, I can't teach it to you."** Hearing this, Natsumi slowly began to get more depressed by the second "**Before you go all emo on me, there is another way. Remember the ability I used to communicate with the Hokage? It's called thought form, it's the ability to project your thoughts and memories, but because this ability is to advance for you to use right now alone, I have to help you again, but this time I'll provide the concentration necessary to achieve it and you supply the form. But remember this illusion has to place around you, have the same dimensions as you and move in synchronization with you. To reduce the complexity, try to imagine an empty shell of the exact dimensions of your body in front of you. Good. Now you have to modify the face, the eyes and the clothing. To simplify this even more, I think the only difference you have to make your face is the whisker marks. You should make the eyes lighter in color to match the Yamanakas, also try to lighten the color of the heir to a more platinum blonde. Now the clothes, try to change the color and design of your shirt. Perfect. Now cancel the outline of your lower half and try to keep the exact position."** As soon as she made the lower half disappear a chill crawled up the spine of both the fox and Natsumi "**I know it's creepy, but the sensation will pas. Now try to move it at a walking pace and also at the same time bounce it up and down a little to mimic walking."** After an half an hour of practicing they tried to overlap the image with the original. After another hour of adjusting the position and practicing they were ready.

While Natsumi was walking in the direction of the library, she was focused talking to Kyu. So focused was she, that she didn't noticed the feeling of being ignored and sometimes being complimented from afar old ladies saying how cute she was, in comparison to all the angry looks she was usually getting.

––**30 minutes later at the Library––**

After a few minutes looking around at all the shelves full of scrolls and some with books, Natsumi asks Kyu 'So Kyu-sensei, what scrolls should I take?' "**So to start learning about being a kunoichi you need to learn the basics. Take scrolls or books with the four basic categories of jutsu: nin-, tai-, gen- and fuuin-; and the basics of tracking and trap making. And we will take other interesting books, if we see any".**

So after approximately two hours of searching, arguing and compromising Natsumi chose the following books: Chakra: the basics; Taijutsu: the basics; Genjutsu: The basics; Cooking 101: From beginner to master chef; The wild call: Learn everything you need to know about hunting and living in the wild; Herbology: The full encyclopedia; Ninjutsu: the basics of a ninja; Anatomy: know everything about yourself both outside and in; Empathy: the art of reading emotions; The History of chakra.

So as you can see Natsumi ended with a lot of books and scrolls, which was the fuel for the following conversation. 'Kyu-sensei?' asked Natsumi in a sickly sweet tone. Being a bijuu of unlimited power and unknown age he wasn't the least intimated by the universal tone of voice that all females use when they want to cause unimaginable pain to the one they are addressing, simply responded** "Yes, child?"** Hearing the calmness in the bijuus' voice made her see red and she shouted in her head 'HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CARRY ALL THESE SCROLLS!' at which the fox simple shrugged and answered "**Don't know. Not my problem"**, before she had the chance to get more enraged at the fox, a voice interrupted her thoughts "Excuse me cutie, but do you need help with something" In fact she was so startled that she almost lost concentration on the illusion. Turning around she saw…

––**2 minutes ago––**

Chosaku Jinchi was a really strict librarian. Since she could remember she has always been a librarian and she loved every second of it. Being surrounded by all these scrolls full of knowledge made her hearth flutter and being a librarian was the best job someone could have, in her opinion. Some may say that her loved for knowledge was influenced by her uncle, who was a writer, when he took her in at the age of 4 after the death of her parents in the second shinobi war. But that didn't matter for her.

At the moment Chosaku Jinchi was walking through the library checking to see if everything was in order. While walking through the shinobi part of the library, her eye caught a patch of blonde hair. Changing her direction to investigate, she saw a blonde girl in the academy section that looked as she was a Yamanaka. Seeing the scrolls the little girl picked made her quirk and eyebrow. When she finally caught the expression on her face, one of worry and also deep in thought, she decided to find out if she needed any help "Excuse me cutie, but do you need help with something". The girls' reaction made her quirk and eyebrow. 'Hmm… Maybe she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice me here'.

––**With Natsumi––**

… the librarian. She began to panic. 'What do I do?' seeing the distress of his container the fox decided to help her out a bit. "**Calm down child. Remember that you're under a disguise. Tell her what your problem is and she will help you. Also don't forget to cum up with an alibi"**.

Hearing the answer of her sensei made her calm down. She quickly thought of a perfect alibi considering her appearance and quickly dropped into a fake persona. "Umm… ano… who are you?" 'Heh. The shy girl act will make her drop any suspicions she may have'.

Seeing the girl talk in such a shy manner, Jinchi took a non-frightening pose, also dropping to the girls' eyelevel at the same time. 'So that's was she was so started when she heard me, she's very shy' "I'm the librarian. My name is Chosaku Jinchi, but you can cal me Jin-chan. So what's your name cutie?" still acting like a shy little girl "Umm… I'm Y-Yamanake Inoue". 'So I was right. She is a Yamanaka'. "Nice to meet you Inoue-chan. May I call you Inoue-chan" seeing the girl nod her head and blush made the librarian chuckle 'She's so adorable'. "Earlier I so that you were having problems with something. Could you tell what the problem is? Maybe I can help". "Umm… It's ok. I d-don't want to be an in-inconvenience" hearing the little girls' response made her giggle. "Nonsense. This is what I'm here for. So Inoue-chan, what seems to be the problem". "My oji-san decided t-to start t-training me, b-but first he needed to get some sc-scrolls from the library. I-I was so happy t-that I wanted to go get the s-scrolls myself. He said I was too small to carry all the books, but I convinced oji-san that I could do it. But after I f-found all the scrolls, I r-realized that they are too heavy for me. B-But I don't want to disappoint oji-san, s-so I-I don't know what to do". 'And to complete the image some watering of the eyes'.

Seeing the girl beginning to cry, almost made the librarian want to hug the little girl and whisper soothing words in her ear. Getting a hold of herself she ask the girl "Have you unlocked your chakra?" seeing the girl nod she said "Then the problem is solved. I may not be a ninja but I still know how to use chakra. I'll put all your books in a sealing scroll. That will make them easier to carry and when you reach home you just apply a small amount of chakra on the seal and the scrolls will com out. So stop crying. Okay Inoue-chan?" seeing the girl wipe away her tears and nod, she quickly got a scroll from her pocket and sealed the scrolls inside. Then she extended her hand with the scroll to the girl to take it. Natsumi still being in her role fearfully reach to take the scroll and she immediately put a mask of surprise and wonderment, when she saw how light the scroll was. Seeing the surprise on the girls' face made the librarian want to giggle.

After accompany the girl to the exit, Jinchi wave goodbye to the little girl "Come back anytime you need something Inoue-chan. And good luck with your studies." 'Inoue' also wave goodbye to the nice librarian

––**A few meters away from Ichiraku Ramen––**

After releasing the illusion as soon as she was out of sight, she began walking in the direction of the training ground. After a while she got bored and started talking to the Kyuubi. While she was talking about her learning schedule, an incredibly delicious aroma made itself know to the blond. Feeling a bit hungry, Natsumi decided to follow the scent for a quick lunch. After a minute of following the smell, she finally arrived at the source, a small corner stand named Ichiraku Ramen. Entering the stand she saw that it was empty, opting to take a seat to wait for the chef. No sooner than she decided to sit down, a chubby looking man came from the back. At first Natsumi was on guard, but as soon as she heard how the man introduced himself she let her guard down a little "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. My name is Ichiraku Teuchi. What will you have today young miss." The man looks as he was in his late 40s, with some wrinkles beginning to for on his old face.

Wrinkling her eyebrow in frustration she answers "I don't know actually, I never had ramen". Hearing this made a smile come on Teuchi's. "Oh a newcomer, eh. Then I recommend the Miso ramen." Thinking for a few seconds and deciding it didn't hurt to trust the man she responded "OK, sure I'll have that." Making the man smile from ear to ear. "Good choice. As soon as it's ready my lovely daughter Ayame will bring it to you" after two minutes a young girl no older than 15, wearing a white apron, came with a bowl of ramen. As soon as the smell hit her nostrils she began to drool, a gesture that was foreign to her. Seeing the girls' reaction made Ayame giggle "Hello, My name is Ichiraku Ayame. It's a pleasure to meet you. Hope you enjoy your meal". With that said she placed the bowl in front of the still drooling girl.

As soon as the bowl hit the table, the blonde zoned everything out, barely remembering to utter a quick 'Itadakimasu' and began to dig in, immediately 'melting' from the taste. Immediately after that she began eating with gusto, quickly finishing it afterward. Not feeling satisfied, she nicely asked if she could have another. Hearing this made Ayame beam with joy and not a moment later another bowl was in front of the little blonde girl. After another bowl she finally felt satisfied.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my cooking so much, Natsumi-chan. With that appetite I'm sure you'll become my number one customer" but after her name Natsumi didn't hear anything else, because her mind entered in overdrive. She knew that she didn't tell them her name so how did they know who she was. The only possible explanation was that they lived in Konoha at least five years, because of the fox everybody knew who she was. So then why were this people so nice to her? Maybe because they poisoned her food. Oh god she was going to die because she let her guard down.

Sensing the distress of his host the fox **"Don't worry child. They didn't poison you. If they did I would have sensed your body immune system kick in overdrive"** said to the girl to calm her down. Finally calming down, the girl starting pondering a reason why they were so kind to her. After a few minutes of thinking she only came with one solution; that they were as kind as the Hokage, who cared for her as a granddaughter, but that couldn't be it, can it? Deciding that asking them won't hurt.

Meanwhile the Ichirakus was starting to get worried. After pronouncing her name, they saw a storm of emotions crossing her cute face. But after a couple of seconds they saw her calming down and entering a contemplative posture. After a few minutes of waiting Teuchi decided to ask her if everything was alright, but right at that moment she saw the little girl come out of her meditative like state. And seeing the curious gaze the girl had, he knew she wanted to ask a question, so he gave her his full attention.

"Umm… could I ask you a question Ichiraku-san?" "You can call me Teuchi, but yes you can". Taking a deep breath she began "Why are you two so nice to me? I know that if you know who I am, you know what I contain. Everybody else treats me like crap. So why?"

Hearing the question, realization quickly down on the old cooks face and he immediately understood the panic that he saw in her eyes earlier. "It's quite simple. Me and my daughter are not as stupid as the rest of the civilians. Also we understand the will needed to keep the Kyuubi at bay. But most of all I respect the last wish of Yondaimes to see you as the person who protects us from the Kyuubi" by this time tears were openly glowing from Natsumi's eyes, but the last statement caught Natsumi by surprise. "Also knowing the Yondaime personally I knew he would make right decision".

"Wait, wait. You knew my father" before she could stop herself she blurted out her secret. Hearing that she already knew made his eyes widen in surprise. Seeing that there was no need for secrecy he decided to come clean. "Yes I knew both your father and your mother. They would come here very often to eat and we would usually talk about stuff. Want to hear a funny story?" seeing the girl nod he decided to continued "The thing is that your parents met each other right here". Hearing this made the girls' eyes go wide "Really?" Teuchi chuckled "Really. Actually both your father and your mother were great fans of my cooking. One day they came at the same time to eat and after a few bowls, one thing let to another and they were having an eating competition. Needless to say your father was beaten by your mother."

Natsumi spent the next hour or so listening to stories about her parents from the old chef, after which Natsumi bit the Ichiraku's a good day and headed back to the training ground.

––**Training Ground 23––**

After arriving at the training ground her first priority was to go inside the house and put the scrolls away. As she entered the house she spotted a table in the living room 'Hmm… A good place to leave the scrolls.' She walked to the table and unraveled the scroll, focusing a little bit of chakra the scrolls came out. Leaving them for the moment, Natsumi went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but also started talking to the fox at the same time. 'So… Kyu-sensei, what's next on the agenda?' "Well lets see. Something to finish the day with." After a few minutes of wondering the fox responded "As to finish the day with the same note we started, go and grab the scrolls on the basics of Ninjutsu and chakra and start reading, after which you begin to learn the three academy jutsus." With that said the Kyuubi felt silent.

Understanding that Kyu-sensei had nothing more to say, Natsumi quickly headed back in the house, picked the two scrolls mentioned earlier and went back outside to read them. Apparently Natsumi felt more at ease outside. Finding a nice comfortable tree with a good amount of shade, Natsumi sat down, back pressed against the tree, and started reading.

Opening the first scroll she saw that it was the one with the History of chakra. Finishing reading the scroll in about an hour she puts the scroll down and opens the second one, which was the one with the basics of chakra. After finishing the second scroll she summarized what she learned from reading the two scrolls. First thing she learned was that a man by the name of rikudou sennin is the first shinobi and the father of ninjutsu. The second thing is that chakra naturally aligns to an element, sometimes two and in rare cases three. The third thing was that chakra is made out of physical and spiritual energy. And lastly that chakra control is the most important thing for a ninja. In the second book she also found some chakra control exercises some she already knew, some that she was thought weren't even in the scroll, but some exercises she never heard of. Getting the gist for the exercises she read, Natsumi got op from the ground and started on learning the first one, the tree walking exercise. The first try she put to little chakra and she fell, the second time she put to much and make the bark implode and at the same time make Natsumi fly of the tree. After a couple for tries she got the quantity of chakra just right and she began to walk up the tree with no problem. After practicing for a few more minutes she stopped and began learning the second exercise, water walking. Strangely enough this exercise she almost got instantly. Seems that she could control the flow of her chakra with pinpoint accuracy. And finally she started the last exercise, the kunai balancing exercise. Using what she discovered in the last exercise, she began channeling her chakra through the kunai slowly but steadily till she reached the right amount and the kunai began to levitate. Experimenting with the amount of chakra she could make the kunai float higher or lower. Deciding to up the ante she started concentrating on rotating the kunai on both axes. Managing to get that down pretty quick she started on the next step, to balance the kunai on her finger with the pointy end down. After a few puncture wounds she got it down.

"Phew! Finally done with the control exercises" stretching her tired muscles she lead out a groan "Man I'm beat! That's enough for today. Time for bed." Gathering her stuff and putting them back in the house; Natsumi went to the kitchen and made herself a quick snack. Next she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As the water hit her skin, Natsumi could feel alt the ache ness leave her body. After finishing her shower she changed in her pajamas and went to bed, dreaming about what the next day would bring her.

* * *

AN: Hey there I'm back! Sorry for the wait. Honestly I have no excuse for the long pause except that I was lazy as a Nara and I couldn't be bothered. Hopefully the few fans that I still have of this story will appreciate this chapter. Till next time,

Hayate Out!


End file.
